User blog:AgravaineIsHot/How Series 5 can shape for a Series 6
Hiya! I am new to Merlin Wiki and I hope to get to know every user on this wiki! xD I just wanted to talk about how Series 5 can shape for a Series 6. Characters Fates *'Merlin': They'll keep him alive! He's the main character! *'Arthur': I think they should delay his final duel with Mordred, like, they should omit it from Series 5, you know what I mean? *'Gwen': She should get pregnant! I hope there's eventually a little Pendragon crawling around! xD *'Morgana': (seperate section for her) *'Mordred': He has two destinies; the alliance with Morgana, and killing Arthur. I hope, in Series 5, we only see the alliance, but save the killing for Series 6+. *'Gaius': I want him gone! He's holding Merlin back and Gaius just needs to go! And besides, people from that time only lived until their early sixtes, and Gaius is like... 100!!! *'The Dragons': I hope, in Series 5, we see them turn against eachother, but neither of them dies... *'The Knights': Well, I hope the main four knights stay alive throughout Series 5. *'Tristan': Sir Tristan should I say. I hope he's automatically a knight in Series 5, but he dies in the middle of the Series. *'Kings and Queens': Well, lets just say that more kings and queens will return other than Annis and Mithian. If they do, we'll probably see people die like Godwyn, Olaf, so their children can take the throne. *'Alvarr': I hope he returns in Series 5, and when he does, I hope he only appears in the opening two-parter, but I hope he dies at the end of it... Morgana's Fate Well, I think something should happen to Morgana at the end of Series 5, I think she should redeem herself and die at the end of Series 5, but still appear in the future... Like, I think maybe they can do... *A parallel universe Morgana escapes to the current world and causes mayhem. *Morgana could be resurrected by Mordred as a Shade, around the Series 6 finale. *Morgana becomes the queen of Avalon and occasionally advises Merlin. *Merlin could change the past, which could make Morgana's death and redemption never happen... *Throughout Series 6, she could be slowly brought back by Mordred as a clone... To conclude, I think Morgana should redeem and die at the end of Series 5, but continue to appear in Series 6 in a very surprising way... Merlin's Secret As much as I'd love for Arthur to find out about Merlin's magic, it would ruin the tagline of the show if it isn't revealed in the last few seconds of the show. But it would be interesting to see Merlin get banished from Camelot after Arthur learns his secret, to leave Series 5 in a cliffhanger... Saxons Maybe they should have the Saxons used in both Series 5 and Series 6. But only a few could appear in Series 5 such as Ragnor. But the army and the Battle of Camlann appears in Series 6... Conclusion I hope you enjoyed my post! It was my first! Please comment your thoughts! Thanks for reading! But there is one question left... If there is a Series 6, will there be a Series 7??? Category:Blog posts